


BlackIce Week: Free/AU Day

by bucky483



Series: BlackIce Week [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce Week, M/M, day-to-day life for Jack and Pitch, human!AU, it deleted my tags I'm going to scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky483/pseuds/bucky483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BlackIce Week 4, day 4: Free/AU Day<br/>This will probably turn into something slightly longer once the week is over.<br/>Human!AU with Jack and Pitch as... well... humans. They work as teachers, but I really don't want to give too much away! It's slightly long-winded and there's no dialogue as it's all prose, but it's about /them/ and their lives.<br/>Comments and criticism mean so much to me! thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BlackIce Week: Free/AU Day

05:59

An hour and a minute until the alarm goes to wake up Jack. Pitch is already up, having silently climbed out of bed and dressed in fresh tracksuit trousers and an old Iron Maiden t-shirt. He sits on the edge of the bed, the opposite side to Jack, and ties his trainers. Jack turns over and stretches out, just brushing Pitch’s leg. He does this every morning, but Pitch would never have the heart to tell him.

06:03

Water bottle in hand, Pitch silently shuts the front door to their town house and begins his morning run. He’ll run through the dark streets, splashing through the puddles that remind him of reality, following the path of the river until he reaches the marshes. The tarmac footpath dies away, his pace never faltering, until he reaches the edge of the muddy water. A plane roars overhead, one of the first to leave City Airport for the day. Pitch breathes in, the air never has a clean smell, yet he fills his lungs with it anyway. The sun is beginning to rise as he turns back and jogs the way home again.

07:05

Pitch unlocks the front door and takes the stairs two at a time. He walks into the room he shares with Jack and looks over at his lover, still quietly sleeping. Pitch walks around the bed and crouches down at Jack’s side. He runs his hands through the snow-white hair and presses a kiss to Jack’s forehead. Jack grumbles softly and stretches, pulling himself from the warm sanctuary of the bed once he hears the shower being turned on.

7:19

Pitch dries his hair as Jack dresses for the day and packs his bag. Sharing showers wasn’t something new to the pair, though they decided after one too many late arrivals to work that certain activities in showers were best left to the weekend…

7:42

Jack throws a banana skin in the food bin and puts the mugs (his tea and Pitch’s coffee) in the sink, leaving them to deal with when he gets home. Pitch stares at his tablet, which is propped up against the vase on the table, blank-faced as he looks through his day’s appointments. Nothing particular jumps out at him, and he turns the screen off and slips it into his briefcase. Jack turns at the same time Pitch stands, almost in synchronisation, and they press close together - the last physical contact they’ll have before Pitch returns home.

7:59

Pitch pulls into the teachers’ car park in their black Jaguar (a smaller car just wouldn’t do Pitch justice, Jack thinks) and they hunt for a space to park in. Jack finds a space first, he always does, and they walk to the main entrance of the school together, their hands lingering a moment too long on the door handle of the entrance.

12:37

The dining hall is busier than Pitch would like, but his teacher’s privilege allows him to cut the queue and escape quickly. He dances past the students as they almost walk through him, too engrossed in their conversation to notice the 6-foot man in a black suit in front of them. Pitch finds Jack in the corner of the staff dining room, and sits down opposite him, Jack’s legs intertwining with his almost before he hits the seat. They smile to each other and eat in silence.

16:00 

The last of the children collected, Jack marks their books. He glances over to the photo on his desk of him and Pitch, framed in a neon orange pasta… creation, which Jack made a year ago. In the photo, they’re smiling, facing each other and standing by a tree in Hyde Park. It’s one of the only photos Jack has of Pitch where they’re both smiling (but Pitch will never know about those other photos).

17:49

Pitch is still at School, his appointments always last late. Jack stands over the oven, his shirt untucked and his rucksack upside-down by the door. Pitch makes breakfast, Jack makes dinner and weekends they share our go out. Tonight, Jack makes kale, spinach and Quorn pasta (but then he’ll have half a tub of ice cream which is totally part of the healthy eating Pitch enforces). Jack breathes in deeply and takes a swig of wine from his very generous glass of white. The house is silent, broken only by the sound of his breathing. Jack hates it when everything is so silent, it reminds him of the past and the times without Pitch.

18:36

Jack lays the table out before Pitch arrives, re-opening the bottle of red to allow it to breathe. Pitch comes back home faster than Jack, having the advantage of a car and some peace and quiet after a stressful day. They eat together again, Jack sharing what he did with his Reception class and Pitch half-listening. Pitch rarely shares what he talks about with the students he sees, part of the confidentiality declaration, but sometimes he needs reassurance that what he's told students was right. Pitch is almost always thinking, quiet and contemplative. Falling in love with a psychologist-cum-counsellor had it's ups and downs, but Jack knows that there could never be anyone else.

21:17

Both are curled up on the sofa, watching whatever's on TV (Pitch has close to a hundred programmes recorded, half about serial killers and the other half are reality shows set in schools). Jack has his head resting under Pitch's shoulder and Pitch has his arm draped just under Jack's throat. They sip on the wine left from dinner and stay there until one of them (always Jack) falls asleep. Pitch will whisper to Jack until he wakes again, and they trudge upstairs to prepare for bed.

22:41

Sometimes they have sex, sometimes they don't. If Pitch has had a particularly stressful day (there honestly should be a rule about no student/student relationships, it would make his job so much easier) then they do, and on days like that, Pitch leaves marks. If Jack has had a stressful day, then it's slow and he controls it. But nights like tonight, when they've each had a glass too much wine, it's slow, it's sloppy, and it's perfect.

03:02

Pitch sleeps lightly, and is woken by Jack, still asleep, sneezing loudly. He turns over and wraps his arms around the smaller man's chest, kissing his head and smiling. Everything was fine. And the next day would be just as perfect as the previous one.


End file.
